New Moon
by Z's-scribbles
Summary: After finding out that she is the heir to her family's fortune, Minako Arisato starts her new life at the elite boarding school, Gekkoukan High.
1. Chapter 1

**New Moon**

**So basically this is the first time i've written a Fanfic and actually typed it up. This is more of a hobby and just practicing my skills since i'm great at creating story's with my own characters and shit, but when it comes to taking characters that aren't mine and becoming them... i'm a bit rusty**

**Anyways i hope you enjoy it, Persona 3 Portable is a favourite of mine, and i absolutely love Shinjiro's character.**

**Disclaimer and all that: i don't own P3 or anything to do with it, if i did then that would be cool**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1<span>

Minako Arisato stood with her jaw to the floor as she gazed up at her new school. Her auburn hair, while in a pony, blew in the soft wind that seemed to come and go as it please.

Just three months ago she was living an average high-schoolers life. The last thing she would imagine back then was finding out that she was the heir to her family's fortune and status. It all started when she arrived home one day after clubs activities to find a limo parked outside her small home where she lived with her aunt and uncle. When she got inside she was introduced to her grandparents who she'd never knew existed, who had came to tell her about her fortune.

Next thing she knew they were placing her into a new elite school, Gekkoukan High School in the town of Iwatodai. And here she is now. Standing in front of said school, frozen in place.

After a few minutes she decided that her standing catching flies wasn't going to help. Looking around she found the gatekeeper and showed him her ID and enrollment form. Scratching his head he leaned back and pressed a button and opened the schools gates.

"Your tour guide should be right inside the front steps of the main hall, just follow the path" his breath smelled like cigarettes she noted. Nodding she picked up her side bag and started walking in. to her sides she noticed students all dressed in neat uniforms chatting with one another, having lunch as it was their lunch break it seemed. Minako looked down at what she was wearing, an orange V-neck t-shirt and a black mini with her famous pink high top convers. She felt out of place already.

Ignoring the stairs she got she quickly walked into the school where she was easily overwhelmed with the size and how cleaned and fancy everything looked. Shifting her weight from one leg to another she looked around and started wondering what her guide looked like.

"Are you Arisato?" Minako turned her head to see a brunette standing in front of her. Her uniform was a little different to everyone around them as she wore a pink sweater overtop.

"Y-yes, I'm Minako Arisato" she bowed her head a little making the brunette giggle.

"No need to be formal with me, I'm Yukari Takeba. I'm here to be your guide" she smiled sticking out her hand. Minako quickly shook it; "your bags are already in your room since everyone who attends Gekkoukan must live in the dorms as you should know if you read the handbook"

_Whoops, I knew there was something I forgot to do_ Minako silently kicked herself for forgetting such an easy thing to do. She was so caught up in the whole thing that she forgotten to read it.

"If you follow me I'll show you to where your classroom will be" Yukari started walking with Minako tailing behind her, "I'll also show you to where the cafeteria is and also where the dorms are. There should be a map in your handbook so make sure you re-review it so you don't get lost on your first day like I did"

Yukari showed Minako where he classroom would be and she gasped at how large it was and how modern it was, and when showing where the cafeteria was, she was surprised at how nice their cafeteria was and how high quality the food is.

"Yeah we've got it pretty nice, but what do you expect from such a high class school" Yukari smiled while she walked down the halls.

"So what kind of classes would I be taking…?" Minako asked. Yukari blinked at this.

"It was in the handbook… you didn't read it did you" she smirked making Minakos face turn a shade of red.

"Well I meant to! It's just… well… I… forgot" Minako decided that arguing wasn't going to help her situation.

"Don't worry, no body reads that thing anyways" a different voice joined in on the girls conversation. They turned their heads to see a male wearing a baseball cap walking their way.

"What do you want Junpei" Yukari rolled her eyes, glaring at the boy.

"I just want to come and say hi to the new transfer student" he turned towards Minato and stuck his hand out, "I'm Junpei Iori! The best guy you'll meet at this school"

"Can you go one day without hitting on a girl, leave the poor girl alone" as Yukari said this Minako decided to shake his hand anyway.

"It's ok, I'm Minako Arisato" she smiled. Junpei just smirked at Yukari.

"Well well, I have to go show her to the girls dorms" Yukari grumbled pushing Minako away from her back.

"I can show her to the girls dorm if you want"

"Back off stupid" Yukari laughed walking away with Minako.

"It was nice to meet you!" she yelled back at Junpei who laughed and waved goodbye to the two girls.

Soon the two stood in front of what Minako guessed to be the dorms. They were styled like the school, yet when the two walked in they gave off a very high-class feeling yet more of a home feeling. The two walked up the stairs together until they were on the second floor.

"Your room is at the end, on the right, 2-19" Yukari looked though an envelope that she retrieved at the sign in sheet when the two walked in. she fished out a pair of keys, "I'm on the third floor in room 3-1 if you need anything, but otherwise you should spend the rest of the day unpacking" she said a farewell and headed up the stairs leaving Minako by herself in the halls.

She walked down until she hit the last door. Using her keys to open the door she gasped at her room when she entered.

The walls were a light pink, with wooden floors. She had a small living room that branched off into a small bedroom. There was a door beside her bedroom that was closed, that when she opened, revealed a bathroom that had a shower and bath. She dropped her bag on the floor and noticed her luggage sitting beside a white couch in the middle of the room. There was a TV across from the couch, and also in the living room there was a coffee table and a mini fridge. In her bedroom she noticed a twin bed on one side by the window and on the other side a dresser and desk.

She collapsed on the bed mumbling, "this must be a dream" over and over again. She then started unpacking all her stuff to make it more her own. When she opened the dresser she noticed some school uniforms that she ordered all ready for her.

Finally when she was done she walked out of her room she made her way up to the next floor to explore the dorm and saw Yukari sitting in the third floor common room chatting with a girl with short blue hair.

"Oh hey Minato! This is Fuuka Yamagishi. She's a friend of mine and she lives on the third floor" Yukari introduced the two.

"Hey nice to meet you, how do you like it so far?" her voice was quiet and shy.

"Its really nice, way nicer then my old school" Minako sat down with the two. She noticed that the two had changed into something more comfortable. Yukari, wearing a pink tank top with brown pants, and Fuuka, with a white cardigan and a black long skirt.

"Well it sure is a change" Fuuka giggled.

"So I'm planning on hitting the town for a little bit, anyone want to join?" Minako asked the two; since she still hasn't explored the town she was curious.

Fuuka and Yukari gave each other a look, "you can't go out on town unless you have a letter from the principal and your guardian signed…" Yukari explained, "its like, a day pass"

Minako's face dropped. That was not what she was hoping for. After saying goodnight to the two she headed back down to her room. Pacing around she finally made up her mine

_I'm just going to sneak out… how hard could that be _she thought was she changed her outfit into some blue skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a lime green hoody. She kept her hair down and waited until most of the other residents has retired to their room (which you have to be in by 12) and quietly walked into the hallway.

After slowly making her way down the hall to the stairs she walked down making sure that all was silent, she walked quickly to the door and walked out of the dorm.

Hiding behind various trees she did a good job at avoiding random night staff and made it to the gate. Keeping a far distance from any view she found a tree that was close to the wall that surrounded the campus. Finding it easily climbable she made her way up and across a branched that stretched across the wall. She found it highly amusing and kind of sad about how easily it was to sneak out.

When she was finally over she did a sweep to make sure she could get back. And after finding a way back she quickly made her way into town.

Her first stop was the Port Island Station. She walked the streets and explored the different places. She stopped in her tracks to someone yelling. She then heard other voices following after one. She followed the noise to a back alley where a group of punks were hanging out. There was music blaring and everyone was sitting and drinking and having a good time. A few noticed her but said nothing, just a nod in her direction. She looked down to notice that her cloths were dirty and ruffed up from her sneaking out.

She guessed in their eyes she was one of them. She smiled to herself, feeling proud.

"What are you smiling about" came a low voice from behind her. She let out a yelp and quickly turned around.

There he stood, in a long burgundy pea coat with black pants and brown shoes. He had shaggy brown hair that was covered by a beanie. He was leaning back on a wall glaring at her from under that earlier mentioned beanie. Minako just shifted awkwardly, deciding on how she should reply.

"I'm just enjoying the scene in front of me," she finally answered looking back at the people having fun.

"You're new," he just mumbled still staring at her, "what are you doing out here so late"

"Just trying to have some fun, what's it to yeah?" Minako didn't like this guy. He just kept staring at her. It was like he was trying to pierce her with his stare alone. Soon he let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be around here, it's a bad crowd" he glanced over at the punks who were getting drunk and loud.

"And how do you know that I'm not part of a bad crowd already?" Minako put her hands on her hips acting tough. The boy just coughed and gave her a look that basically told her to stop bullshitting herself, "don't give me that look!"

"Just keep telling yourself that," he mumbled.

"Why you-" Minako sentience was cut of by one of the punks yelling, and soon two of them started fighting. She watched as one slugged the other in the face making him stumble backwards. After regaining himself he tried to punch the other but missed as the other moved out of the way. Swearing their yells got louder and louder with each blow, and the watchers started cheering on the one they thought was going to win. After the sounds of sirens filled the air.

"Shit! The cops are coming" a tough guy yelled. Everyone started scrambling. Minako heard the sirens get close and stood shocked not knowing what to do in this sort of situation. Looking around in panic as the others were running in all sorts of directions. A firm grip on her arm snapped her out of the panic as she felt someone tug at her. She turned her face to see the guy she was talking to earlier.

"Follow me" was all he said as he led her away from the panic and noise. They ran through different paths and alleys and after about five minutes of different turns they finally stopped.

"Where are we?" Minako panted trying to catch her breath.

"The outskirts of the station" he started walking away from her. But when he turned around she was still following her, "w-what do you want" she just blinked at him.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she tilted her head.

"W-why would I do that?" he looked away feeling weird. He helped her get away, what more does she want?

"Because I think it would be the nice thing to do, here I'll go first, I'm Minako Arisato" she stuck her hand out at him as if wanting a handshake. He stared at her for a bit then pulled his beanie over her eyes and looked away.

"Shinjiro Aragaki" he glanced back at her as she put her hand back at her side.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it" she grinned at him. Was she teasing him now? He just glared at her, "so since this is a date you should take me somewhere for a drink" she spun around walking ahead of him.

"When did this become a date? I don't even know you." _What is she doing?_ Shinjiro just shook his head.

"It became a date now I decided, and also you know my name" she turned and looked at him, "that's all you need to know"

"No way, I'm leaving you here" he just stared her down not showing off any emotion.

"You don't have to be such a sourpuss" she pouted crossing her arms, "what's up your ass?" this just earned her a glare.

"You're out late, somewhere you aren't familiar with, with a complete stranger…" he started walking closer to her, "don't you think you should be a little more cautious"

"I think I'm pretty safe at the moment" Shinjiro, raising and eyebrow, kept walking closer to her.

"Are you sure" he was close enough that he reached out and grabbed her wrists and held them tight. She started struggling as he brought his face down to hers. He stopped when his face was right up close to her, "you shouldn't trust others so easily…"

She had frozen completely, staring wide-eyed into his grey eyes. He made a 'tck' noise and let go of her and took a step back while shoving his hands into his pockets. after a couple of seconds she finally blinked and focused her eyes back on Shinjiro.

"Dude personal space" she gave him the middle finger, not finding his threat amusing as he just smirked at her reaction. He just shrugged and looked away.

"Shit!" Shinjiro looked back at Minako to see her checking her cellphone for the time. She looked up at him, "I have to go! I've been out too late and I have things to do tomorrow!" she started to look around finding the path back to the station. when she found it, she started running but stopped and turned back at Shinjiro before leaving, "I'll be looking forward to our date Shinjiro!" and with that she left.

Shinjiro watched as she ran into the distance. His silently wondered to himself if he was going to see her in the near future again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so that's the ending of the first chapter. I don't know when the second chapter will come out or anything. I also hope that I'll be able to portray the characters the best as i can, and hopefully my writing skill will increase so i can give readers a better story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two. **

**honestly i was hoping to have this out like... 2 days ago, but i've been exhausted. **

**so hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Shit I'm late!" running out of the dorm was no other then Minato Arisato. After she left Shinjiro she had made her way back, making sure to stay hidden and easily sneaked back into her room. Unfortunately, due to the excitement of last night, she had missed her alarm go off.<p>

Going by only memory and memory alone she ran throughout the campus making her way towards the main building, almost running poor students over. When she got to the building she turned the corner of a hall and crashed into something hard. And like what usually happens in these situations, Minato found herself on her ass.

"Are you ok?" a male voice reached her ears. Looking up she saw whom she had had a crash coarse with. His short silver hair matched with his eyes, with a red vest over his white shirt, and black leather gloves that were extended out to her offering. She took his hand smiling as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah sorry, thanks" they both smiled at each other and before the silver haired boy could speak, Minako remembered her hurry, "Shit! I have to go, thank you again!" she booked it passed him yelling over her shoulder. She could see him laughing and waving back at her. Soon she had finally made it to her classroom that Yukari had showed her yesterday. Outside it she saw Fuuka about to walk in when she noticed Minato running up to class, "I'm not late am I?"

Fuuka giggled, "no, you're just on time actually…" at this the blue haired girl decided to expect Minako's uniform, "oh dear, your uniforms all messed up…" she was right, the white shirt was un-tuck, the blazer buttons were in the wrong holes, and her bow didn't even look like a bow. "Here" Fuuka reached out and started helping Minato with her uniform, tidying up what needed to be. She inspected her work before declaring that Minako could head on into class.

"Thanks!" they both smiled at each other as they walked into class. For the most part morning classes were normal, nothing much different from her regular classes from her old school. In her old school, she was top of her class, but from just today she could tell the lessons were harder, and when the teacher would ask students questions, she wasn't even sure of the answers.

Lunchtime came around fast, and before she could leave her desk Junpei was right there asking her if she wanted to have lunch with him. She followed him to the cafeteria where all the other students had gathered. He dragged her through the lunch line and then she found herself sitting with Yukari, Fuuka, and a short blonde haired student that she had yet to meet.

"Man, did any of you understand what Mr. Edogawa was going on about in class today?" as Minako learned quickly, Junpei has a habit of not paying attention in class.

"Maybe if you stayed awake longer then 5 minutes you would understand what he was saying" Yukari shot back taking a bite out of her sandwich that she ordered.

"Hey I was listing today! And all I heard was him going on about magic… like come on, when will knowing about the tarot cards be handy to us?" Junpei shot back pointing his fork at Yukari's face, who just leaned back.

"So how are you faring with the school so far?" The blonde student called on Minako, whom was doing a good job of just listing and not getting involved. Aigis, that's her name. She had fairer skin then the rest, and looked like a doll.

"Oh well so far it's just like my old school" She leaned her head on her hand, "except that the classes are harder".

"Yeah Gekkoukan is know for being one of the top schools" Fuuka added herself into the conversation.

"It's just like others, except for the Social classes after lunch," Junpei complained shoving more food in his mouth then possible.

"Social classes?" Minako tilted her head trying to picture what kind of class it would be. All she could imagine was people just talking.

"Dude you still haven't read the handbook?" Junpei teased gently shoving her shoulder with his own. Minako, red faced, looked at the others for an explanation.

"Social classes are what we partake in the afternoon after lunch as ended" Aigis started, "being a school for the High Class, it is require to educate the children of the noble in tasks that will be of use in the future to come. Instead of what we learn in the morning, we learn about partaking in social events, cooking, writing, dance, music and other skills. Each day of the week is a different class, on Mondays it is Food and Social Gatherings, Tuesday is Home Economics, Wednesday is Dancing and Music, Thursday is Calligraphy and ligature, Friday is Art, and on Saturday we have tea time; Tea Time is basically time we have off to relax or study"

_Oh great… _Minako silently cursed to herself. Never in her life has she done anything high class. Where she lived with her aunt and uncle was not even close to being in the same category of 'High Class', "what are we doing today then…?"

"Well it's a Wednesday… so that is Dancing and Music" Fuuka smiled finishing off her drink.

"But what to know the best thing about having these classes?" Yukari leaned over to Minako, "We get to have class with the seniors"

"Seriously Yuka-tan, are you all gaga over Akihiko too?" Rolling his eyes Junpei turned towards Minako, "Akihiko is one of the most popular boys with the ladies, not that he's ever dated one, and it's just ever girl for some reason is in love with him"

"I'm not 'in love' with him Stupei, he's just an old friend of mine" Yukari defended, and when Junpei yelped in pain, it was quite obvious that the brunette had kicked him from under the table, "oh look, there he is now, with the queen of the school"

From the sound of sarcasm in Yukari's voice, Minako had quickly guessed that who ever she was talking about she didn't like. She turned her head behind her to see the red vest from this morning talking with a beautiful red haired girl, "oh I ran into that guy this morning"

"You did?" Yukari snapped her eyes back at Minako who was still staring off at the two. The guy in the red vest, Akihiko she now guessed, looked over her way. When the two made eye contact he ginned at her and gave her a small wave. Minako raised her hand up as to return the wave but he had already gone back to talking to the dazing redhead.

"Yeah we crashed and he helped me up" she turned back around and started picking at her lunch.

"Well that Akihiko Sanada, and beside him is Mitsuru Kirijo. Her father's company built the school," Yukari explained,

"Wow…" Minako mumbled looking back over her shoulder at where Mitsuru stood with pride still talking with Akihiko.

"Say Minako… what is your reason for transferring" Aigis asked bringing everyone's attention on the auburn haired girl.

"Oh uh… like a month ago I found out that I was the heir… or something to my family's fortune" Minako simply replied.

"Ah so you're the fortune child" Fuuka said snapping her fingers like she had just figured out a difficult problem.

"Yeah I think…" _I'm known as Fortune child…? _She shook her head not knowing how to take that.

"Yeah don't you like… inherit a lot of money when you turn 19?" Junpei asked getting a smack from Yukari.

"Come on leave her alone, it's almost time for class anyways so lets get a move on" and with that everyone started to head over to class. Minako followed Yukari and Junpei as they started going at it once again. Sighing to herself she turned her attention to what was going on around her. Something caught her as she did a double take, since it seemed Mitsuru was looking at her. But when she looked back again, Mitsuru was busy talking to a couple of other students.

* * *

><p>It was mid afternoon in the back alleyways of Port Island Station. Shinjiro Aragaki was spending his time sit on a step watching from not a too far distance as two random punks started fighting over some trivial matters. For him, this was a normal scene to see when he spent his days here. He didn't always spend his days in the booze and cigarette smelling alley, but when there was nothing else to do, it was the first pick.<p>

The night before was something that kept playing in his mind all day. That girl… Minako Arisato… was a strange character to him. He didn't know what to make of their meeting, and what questioned him most was the fact if he was going to see her again. Not like he did want to meet her again, he wouldn't mind if they did, but it was the fact of wondering how she would find him. He honestly didn't always spend his nights in the back alley, but he might be feeling the need to stick around just incase she did show up and make sure she didn't get into trouble.

A shadow fell over him snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see someone handing him a beer. He took it raising an eyebrow at the intruders who had interrupted his thoughts. There stood three figures. One stood carrying a small silver briefcase in a green jacket with blue short hair that was swept over to one side, while another was a girl with red long hair wearing a Lolita dress. In the middle, the one who handed Shinjiro the beer was a tall thin mad wearing a brown leather jacket that was opened revealing his bare chest.

"Takaya" Shinjiro grunted opening the beer and taking a sip, "what do you want?" at this the boy in the green opened up his briefcase and took out a bottle of pills and tossed them towards Shinjiro.

"Just doing a delivery," Tanaka Sakaki grinned at Shinjiro. He was the one in the middle, the leader of their little group, "So do you have the information?"

Rolling his eyes Shinjiro fished in his pocket for a piece of paper and handed it over to Tanaka. Taking it, Tanaka handed it over to the boy in the green, who looked it over and placed it in the briefcase, Jin Shirato. Shinjiro then opened the case of pills and took two out and swallowed them, "anything else you want?"

"No that's all" Shinjiro didn't like Tanaka one bit. He always looked so full of himself, and had a look to him that made him feel like he was up to no good. The only reason why Shinjiro would even interact with him was because he needed the pills, and the only way to get them was working with him.

Tanaka turned around and started walking away, "See you soon, Shinjiro Aragaki". Jin turned around and started following Tanaka away. The only one who stayed was the girl with the long red hair. She stared at Shinjiro with and unreadable expression.

"Come on Chidori!" Snapping her gaze away from him, Chidori ran over back towards Jin, who had called her. Chidori Yoshino, Shinjiro remembered, that what her name was. She had never spoken in any of their visits so he didn't know what to make of her.

He just watched them leave while he finished off the beer. In his pockets he felt the bottle of pill and rolled the bottle in his hand and he sighed looking back at the group of punks, who were still going at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly i'm not sure where i'm taking this to say... i have a basic idea.<strong>

**i'm just glad to have this out right now.**

**and thanks to Kanami Yuta, just for being the first person to give a review. basically that is all.**

**_also if you find anything weird or i missed something or anything, feel free to tell me... i don't pay attention_  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And sorry for the late update... this took longer then i thought to whip out. Honestly this took me like... no time to write and edit... except for the fact that i'm dealing with being really unmotivated. Sorry!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 3! hope you enjoy.**

**if you find any errors... please tell... **

* * *

><p>Two days passed and it was finally Saturday. Minako, remembering what the others told her, knew she had 'Tea Time' (or to most students, free time) after her morning classes. She was excited since she had decided to send an email to her Aunt and Uncle an update about her new life at her new school. She'd been too busy with trying to get used to all her new classes and that to be able to send her Aunt and Uncle any type of update. After loosing her parents when she was 10, Minako moved in with her Aunt and Uncle, who had became like her second family, and when she found out about her family's fortune she felt it hard to just leave them.<p>

After saying goodbye to Yukari and Junpei, Minako grabbed her bag and quickly headed out of the classroom looking for somewhere to sit and type. She made her way over to the gardens where most students sit and actually have some tea and ether read, study or have a chat with other students. Without any luck of finding a place to sit alone, Minako was about to turn to leave when she saw something catch her eyes.

It was Mitsuru Kirijo. Her long red hair was tied up in a loose pony tail and she had on the school's outfit except for the blazer which was draped neatly over her school bad that sat beside her. Her dark red eyes were staring right at Minako, looking like she was waiting for her to notice the red head sitting there, and when their eyes met Mitsuru motioned her over.

Minako looked around before walking over, checking to see if there was anyone else she was looking at.

"Minako Arisato, have a seat" Mitsuru jested to a chair right across from her. Hesitating slightly Minako placed her bag down and sat down in the chair across from Kirijo, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. I was wondering how you are faring with the school".

"Oh, um its been going well… it's a lot different from my old school of coarse" Minako watched as a waiter came over to the table bringing a cup of tea for the both of them and placing it on the table in front of the girls.

"Well yes I would assume it is a big change, but you seem to be coping just fine" Mitsuru picked up her cup in front of her taking a quick sip of her tea, then placing it back on the china plate it originally sat on, "you see I'm the president of the student council, so it's my job to check in to make sure you are accumulating just fine".

Minako looked down at her tea in front of her, she picked it up following what Mitsuru did, and took a sip. She reacted right away sticking her tongue out at the bland taste. She placed it back down and reached for the milk and sugar, and started pouring some milk in. After she picked up the sugar glass and started pouring a whole lot of sugar into her tea. Getting a raised eyebrow from Mitsuru, Minako stopped pouring the sugar, feeling embarrassed she quickly slid the milk and sugar back to where it came from.

"W-well the classes are a lot different from what I'm used to, but I'm sure I'll be able to get into the swing of things" Minako replied taking a sip from her tea. She made a small smile when she tasted the right sweetness in her warm drink.

"Yes of coarse… I was also looking over your student report before you transferred here and noticed that you excelled in all of your classes" Mitsuru raised a hand and Minako watched as the same waiter came and refilled her tea.

"Well I don't want to brag at all or anything" actually she did, "but I was the top student in my school" she earned a small smile from Mitsuru.

"Yes, and I was wondering how you would feel if I invited you to the student council" this caught Minako's attention.

"The student council?"

"Yes, I would love to have you as part of the team, possibly as a secretary" Minako pondered this thought. In her old school she would always try and avoid the student council due to the fact it was run by snobby kids who thought they had so much power, when they didn't, but maybe joining the student council here would run smoother and look great on her records.

"Yeah sure, I'll think about it" she smiled trying to picture herself as past of the student council, which wasn't working so well.

"That's great to hear, you can stop by on Monday in the Student Council room, it's by the teachers lounge, on the third floor" Mitsuru started pulling out papers from her bag and sliding them over towards Minako, "these will tell you all about what we have already started discussing and such, also the position and what you would have to do"

Minako smiled to herself, it seemed like Mitsuru was excited and was hoping that she would join. It made her feel good inside, "All right, I'll look this over tonight"

"Perfect, now do you want to try some of their red velvet cakes? They are to die for" Mitsuru stuck up her hand to order.

"Ow! Shit ow!" sharp whispers could be heard on the far wall late at night as Minako tried to sneak out once again. She had decided that it was time to go find that grumpy brunette again, since he owed her a date.

She rubbed her palm together trying to dull the pain from scraping her hands on the brick walls. She glared up at the wall and proceeded to kick it in revenge for hurting her… which wasn't the smartest decision. After her little moment she finally proceeded toward the station. She tried to remember the path she took last time to make sure she didn't get lost; things at night are harder to find. Soon she heard the distant laughs of the kids who hung out at the back alley last time she had been here. She had a small sigh of relief that there were people here.

She walked over toward the small group of people and watched as the smell of booze and cigarettes' hung thick in the hair like last time. Glancing around Minako didn't seem to be able to spot the shady teen.

"Hey pretty lady, what're you doing here" Minako turned toward the voice to be face to face with one of the punks. His breath reeked of alcohol making Minako take a small step away from the black haired man. She kept her mouth shut not wanting to make conversation.

"Aw are you being shy? You shouldn't be like that when you got a body like that" and with the word that, the punk gave Minako's butt a quick pat making her stand up stiff, too surprised that he would touch her there. The roar of laugher filled up the place as his friends started watching the two. She felt an arm drape around her shoulder from behind and a rough voice over filled the laugher.

"Shouldn't you be hitting on girls who are attractive?" Shinjiro's presence made the punk back up a bit, making it clear that he didn't want to start any trouble. It took Minako a minute to realize that Shinjiro had just insulted her. Feeling her face burn another roar of laughter came from the punk's friends as him stumbled back into the circle leaving Shinjiro and Minako alone. Puffing out her cheeks, she made sure to stomp on Shinjiro's foot, hard.

"Ow! What was that for" Shinjiro removed his arm and stepped back moving his foot away from her.

"For calling me ugly!" Ignoring the comment Shinjiro just pulled his beanie back over his eyes.

"What are you doing out here again? Can't you tell that this place isn't for you?" Minako smiled and looked up at Shinjiro through her eyelashes.

"I wanted to see you" but instead of getting the reaction she was hoping for, Shinjiro just stared blankly at her waiting for her to go on, "… you owe me a date remember"

Shinjiro just rolled his eyes and started walking as Minako felt deflated at her attempt to get a reaction out of the brunette. She sighed and started to run to catch up to him.

"Where are you going?" Shinjiro just looked out of the corners of his eyes at her.

"I'm taking you out, isn't that what you wanted?" he sighed. Minako's face got bright.

"Really? Then where are you taking me?"

"Ramen"

The two entered the small ramen shop and Minako's nose was filled with the smell of different spices and such. She looked around to check out the nice little place Shinjiro had taken her. Walking over to Shinjiro, she took a seat beside him at the bar. A man appeared behind the counter they were sitting at and smiled as he saw Shinjiro sitting there.

"Two specials please" Shinjiro looked over at Minako to see if she was all right with what he ordered. When she showed to sign of protest the chef started cooking their food.

"This is a nice place" Minako smiled watching the chef as he cooked. She heard a sigh beside her and turned her attention towards the teen as he just looked at her.

"Alright, so I have taken you out, now can you not go to that alley way anymore" the chef placed the two bowls of ramen in front of the two.

"Why not, you always are there" her eyes widen at the smell of the food in front of her. She quickly took a bite out of it, and then soon regretted it.

"Careful it's hot" Shinjiro said in a monotone voice, receiving a glare from Minako saying _why didn't you say that before!_ "And I'm not always there, you've only seen me twice, its just luck that I've been there"

"Well I'll only go to the alley if it's the only way I will find you" Minako took some ramen in her chopstick and blew on it hoping to cool it down.

"Then I wont go to the alley anymore"

"But how will I find you?"

"You wont, that's the point"

"Meany" Minako pouted taking a bite out of the ramen. Shinjiro just continued eating his share ignoring the glare he was getting from the girl, "come on, I think you're an interesting person, and I'm new and I don't have a lot of friends at the moment"

"So..?" Shinjiro raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Fine, I'll just keep going to the alley if you wont meet me" she smiled to herself as she received a glare from the brunette. He put down his chopsticks and reached in his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Fine, then just exchange numbers and message me when you feel incline to walk around at night, I'll meet you" Minako quickly shoved her hands in her pockets looking for her phone and exchanged numbers with the boy.

The two ate in silence after that for about 20 minutes until Shinjiro broke the silence.

"It's getting late, you should finish up so I can get you back" He looked over at the clock on the wall trying to remember what time Minako had disappeared last time they meet. Minako nodded and quickly finished up the last of her ramen.

"Thanks for the food" she smiled and stood up walking toward the door waiting for Shinjiro. He placed the money on the counter saying a farewell to the owner as the two stepped out into the dark.

"So where am I taking you?" he looked down at the girl.

"Oh just where I left last time works" the two started walking side by side, "so where are you going to take me next time?" she smiled at him.

His response was a grown and a ruffle of her hair as the two walked back in the emptiness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>done! alright, this chapter is done! what a great feeling. <strong>

**when i was writing Mitsuru, i was constantly worried that i might OOC her. so if i did, then i am sorry. **

**i felt the need to add a little more quirkiness to Minako just to define her character. i hope i did it alright. **

**like i said sorry for the late update. i hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
